


Curiosity

by FairyNiamh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Curiosity doesn't always kill the cat.





	Curiosity

'This is not what I thought it was,' Neville thought to himself as he watched the scene before him with wide eyes.

He wasn't as inquisitive as a Ravenclaw or Hermione, but he would hear unknown words in the dorm and would ask someone he felt comfortable with. He did actually _like_ learning... most things.

So, naturally, when he heard the boys in the restroom talk about something, he pulled Ron to the side and quietly asked him about it. Not once, had he expected Ron to take them to an empty restroom, and then open their pants and _show him_ what frottage was.

Not that he was complaining. It was a very enjoyable experience. He had never thought about rubbing his cock against another man's cock, but it felt good. It made him feel closer to the redhead.

When they kissed? He never wanted it to end. He forgot about everyone and everything as he ran his fingers through the Ron's Hair.

"Thank you," he whispered into the other boy's mouth.

The red-head grinned and nodded. "Anytime man. This was fun."

Neville blushed and nodded as the two went their separate ways. Tomorrow, he would have to remember to ask him about rimming. He was looking forward to learning more with Ron.

~Fin~


End file.
